starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Folai Sejanis
Folai Sejanis was the trophy wife of Cloud City's Baron Administrator and plurality shareholder, the Twi'lek Bornica'selkis. Born on Cloud City to a moderately affluent Zabrak family, she attained practical experience and social standing. Her appreciation for the finer things in life led her to pursue a high-society match from Bespin's limited choices, and for a time she was a fixture in society functions on Cloud City and Tibannapolis. She caught the eye of the older Bornica'selkis and was married in her early twenties. She discovered that she was Force-attuned during her courtship and manipulation of the Twi'lek, and once joint banking was established she was able to mask her pursuit of Sith and Jedi antiquities in dresses, cosmetics and jewellery. In 14 ABY, during a period of significant instability in the Sith Empire, she acquired a ring with the ability to induce unconsciousness. The acquisition of the ring was one of Resen Viper's first missions for Velok. Resen pretended to be a potential investor and was invited to a family dinner with the Baron Administrator; afterwards, a thief he'd hired stole the ring. As a follow-up mission, Resen was instructed to recruit Folai into the Fire-born; he seduced her, and they made for the Baron's ship. Bornica'selkis confronted them in the docking bay, and Resen killed him. Folai liquidated her husband's shares in Cloud City (approximately 30%) and transferred the money to a secret account in her name on Manaan. She and Resen went to Ahto City; while there, Velok had them track down a Selkath, a former Imperial agent and member of the Order of Shasa named Fewmets. They secured his journal and killed him, then fought their way past Selkath security and jumped off the edge of Ahto City to the underwater Wayward Son. Velok met them as 'Torkan' and introduced Resen as his apprentice in the Sith Empire's hierarchy. Their relationship progressed; Folai began to develop a degree of genuine feeling for her Master. While Resen went on mission after mission for Velok, the Whiphid saw to her training personally. By the time Resen announced his ambition to become sith'ari, Folai's abilities had advanced significantly. A bounty on her head - wanted in connection with her husband's murder - complicated matters, but Velok suggested surgical alteration. Her horns were removed and she got Sith tattoos as a sign of her dedication to the Sith. She rejoined Resen on Serenno during his hunt for the lightsabre of Count Dooku. Abilities Folai's connection to the Force is unique. She has little talent for the usual Force techniques, but experience with her ring has oversensitized her to Sith magic. She can detect its influence from far away, and has unprecedented control over such things as Sith amulets. She has some interest and training in biological alchemy, and due to her innate perception of Sith secrets, she can exert influence over alchemical creatures - even such monstrous examples as Terentateks. Since most of her training was done aboard the Stormblessed and, to some extent, by Velok, she is competent with a lightsabre.